


The Doctor Is In

by Krit



Series: The Education of Clary Fray [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medical, Breast Exam, Derogatory Language, F/F, Light Bondage, Medical Examination, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Uninformed Consent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: It's time for Clary to have her first GYN exam,And Dr Lightwood discovers that Clary has a unique condition!(It's that she's super horny)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Education of Clary Fray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic, SHBingo





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this turned into an homage to 80s porn.  
> But here we are.  
> Enjoy.

Clary shifted on the exam table in the short, flimsy, cotton gown they made her wear. It closed in the front instead of the back, which the nurse said was because the doctor was going to do a breast cancer check as well. She had just turned eighteen and it was time for her first gynecology exam. Dr Lightwood was supposed to be the best. A few of Clary’s friends had raved about her. Apparently, she was the best.

She heard Dr Lightwood was beautiful, but she was thoroughly unprepared for the woman that walked through the door. Thick black hair and perfect skin. The click of her heels made Clary look down and see six inch stilettos. The dress she wore under her lab coat was tight and dark blue and showed of an amount of cleavage that Clary was sure was against the medical office’s dress code.

“Hi Clary! I’m Dr Lightwood. How are you feeling today?”

Clary let out a nervous giggle. “Well, you know. Not too bad. Nobody’s ever so much as wanted to to touch my...” She coughed. “Let alone go exploring and examining. So. Heh. Little nervous.”

Dr Lightwood chuckled kindly and nodded. “I understand. And I’m going to take very good care of you. Look, I even have warm hands.” She held out a hand for Clary to grab.

“Oh.” Clary said weakly. “They are.... nice... very warm.” She stared at the short, bright red manicured nails, and marveled at the silky soft skin. She cleared her throat and smiled. “So. How do you want me?”

Dr Lightwood grinned. “Spread your legs, put your feet here, and lay back.”

Clary did as she was told, her face going a little red as she felt the cold air on her exposed skin. She was painfully aware that there was already moisture growing between her legs. Not much, but the doctor was about to get up close and personal. Dr Lightwood patted her thigh and she twitched a little in surprise.

“Ah. Jumpy, huh? Don’t worry, it’s common. But you could accidentally hurt yourself once I start poking around. So, how about we strap you in, just to be safe.”

“Oh. Um. Okay.” Clary shivered slightly as Dr Lightwood secured thick straps around her ankles, tying them to the stirrups, and around her wrists, tying them to the edge of the exam table next to her head.

“Comfortable?”

“Um. Yeah. It’s fine.” Clary cleared her throat. “I’m good.” She said a little firmer.

“Yes you are.” Doctor Lightwood smiled and pushed Clary’s hair off her forehead. “Let’s start with the breast exam. Have you ever done a self check?”

“No. Not really.” Clary’s heart sped a bit as Dr Lightwood opened her gown. “Don’t doctors wear gloves?” She asked absently. The doctor chuckled.

“For this exam, I need to make sure there are no irregularities in the texture of your skin.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Clary closed her eyes and tried to relax as those soft warm hands stroked and pressed on her chest. It was strange. Different. But nice.

“You mentioned earlier that you’re not sexually active? Have you ever been?”

“No.” Clary answered, a little ashamed for some reason.

“A pretty little thing like you? And no one has ever touched you? How can that be?” Dr Lightwood squeezed her breasts gently before rubbing her thumbs around her nipples.

“Oh. Um.” Clary blushed, her breath going a little thin. “Mostly I’ve been focused on school. My artwork. I’m...” She gasped as Dr Lightwood pinched her nipples gently. “Focused.”

“That’s good!” Dr Lightwood said brightly, pulling her hands away. “You have a passion and you won’t be distracted from it. That’s impressive.” She patted Clary’s stomach softly. “And your breasts are perfect. Not a thing to worry about. I recommend checking them yourself regularly.”

Clary blinked her eyes open. “Yeah. Right. Thanks.”

“Alright, lets have a look downstairs!” Dr Lightwood chuckled. she rubbed Clary’s thigh comfortingly and grabbed a stool, sitting in front of her. “Well! You definitely have a healthy response to physical stimulation. That’s good!”

Clary blushed, mortified as she realized how wet she had become just from a damn breast exam. She heard Dr Lightwood snap on a rubber glove and heard a cap click.

“We’re still gonna use some artificial stuff, though.” She said, amusement in her voice. “Now, I’m gonna need you to relax, okay?” Clary gasped and twitched as she felt slick rubber covered fingers rub over her delicate skin. “You said no one else has touched you. What about you? Do you touch yourself?” Her voice was soft and sweet. Like honey. Her fingers were gentle.

“Um. I...” Clary swallowed. “Yeah.”

“How often?” Those slippery fingers slipped right between her folds, brushing against her clit.

“Oh! I- I... um. Every night before bed? And every morning in the shower.”

“You have quite the appetite!” Dr Lightwood laughed, and Clary could feel her blush spreading down her chest. “It’s not unheard of. But a high libido needs to be satisfied. Of not, it can cause you all sorts of problems. Do you use toys?” She rubbed a little harder and Clary let out a shuddering moan.

“No.” She murmured. “I don’t even... I mean, I’ve never... Oh! Ah! I’ve only ever...”

“Oh, I see. You’ve never penetrated yourself? Not even with your fingers?”

“No.” Clary gasped. She could feel her thighs trembling as pleasure coursed through her, warm and tight in her gut.

“Well, that just won’t do. A needy little thing like you isn’t going to be satisfied with just this.” She sped her fingers, rubbing hard and fast over her clit, causing Clary to let out a soft cry, her whole body trembling as she came. “Sexual health is very important Clary.” Dr Lightwood said seriously, stroking her hot swollen flesh as Clary caught her breath. “As frequently as you masterbate, and with how quickly you came just from that... well. It’s nothing to worry about, not really. But I don’t think you’re taking proper care of yourself.” She t’sked and stroked the inside of Clary’s thigh with her bare hand. “But don’t you worry. We’re gonna run some tests, and figure exactly what you need. Your condition isn’t uncommon, but most doctors don’t think to even look for it, let alone treat it.”

“My.... my condition?” Clary felt anxiety rise in her chest. Was something wrong with her?

“Medically speaking, it’s called nymphomania or hypersexuality. But in layman’s terms, Clary, it looks like you’re a natural slut. But that’s alright!” She was quick to reassure as Clary whimpered. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. And I can help you... understand what your body needs. Shall we get started?”

Clary took a few slow breaths, staring up at the fluorescent lights. She did think about sex all the time. She always seemed to be horny. And she definitely understated how often she touched herself. Maybe the doctor was right.

“Okay. Yeah.” She cleared her throat. “I’m ready.” She said steadily.

“Good girl! I’m very proud of you!” Clary beamed at the praise. “We’ll start slow and work our way up. Figure out exactly what works best for you.” She rubbed over Clary’s folds again, this time, slipping a finger inside of her. “How does that feel?”

“It’s... weird. Not bad weird, just... new.” She whimpered quietly as Dr Lightwood moved her finger, adding a second, more stroking and rubbing than thrusting. Clary let out little breathy moans, her eyes slipping shut.

“Is that better?”

“Yes. I... please...”

“What is it. You have to tell me what you’re feeling. I need to know what you need. Tell me.”

“More!” Clary gasped. “I don’t know, just... more.”

Dr Lightwood chuckled and twisted her fingers, curling them inside of her, pressing in as far as she could, her hand pressed against Clary’s entrance as she stroked her from the inside. Clary keened, her legs shaking. Pleasure jolted through her and she could feel herself dripping wet slick around the doctor’s fingers.

“ _Fuck_! What the fuck?!”

Doctor Lightwood laughed, a bright sound that echoed through the little exam room. “Welcome to your g-spot. A sweet little slut like you should’ve been introduced to it a long time ago. Poor thing.” She moved her fingers, pressing, rubbing, thrusting, turning Clary into a trembling mess. Her moans were getting louder, and she felt a jolt of fear that the people outside the room could hear her. But she couldn’t quite care too much. She even sort of liked the idea. She felt a second orgasm build up inside of her, her wet cunt clenching at the doctor’s fingers as a loud shuddering moan spilled from her. She panted for breath as Dr Lightwood slowed her movements.

“How are you feeling Clary?” She asked, quiet and sweet.

“Good.” Clary murmured. “Real good.”

“You want more, don’t you?” Her thumb brushed over her clit and Clary whimpered.

“Yes.” She licked her lips, trying to catch her breath. “Please.”

“Good girl.” Dr Lightwood slid another finger inside of her, rubbing and stretching, spreading her open. “You open so well. So responsive. See, that’s how you can spot a real slut. You’re so wet, so ready for it, so easy.” Her voice was so beautiful, Clary couldn’t help but melt from it. “Let’s see how much this pretty little pussy can take.” Clary shivered and let out a low moan as Dr Lightwood slid in a fourth finger. “That’s it. Good girl. Look at you, just trying to get as much as you can. Such a perfect natural little slut.” She twisted her hand as she thrust her fingers in and out of her steadily. “Are you ready, baby?”

“Huh?” Clary tried to lift up, forgetting she was tied down. “I don’t... yeah? Sure.” She was dizzy with pleasure, the new sensations overwhelming. She felt Dr Lightwood tuck her thumb against her fingers and slowly push her hand inside of her. Clary’s moan was more of a wail as she felt her body stretch, getting wetter as the smooth rubber glove rubbed along swollen oversensitive flesh.

“Very good!” Dr Lightwood exclaimed when her hand was fully inside. Clary could feel it move, her fingers shifting as she twisted her hand. “That’s just what you needed, wasn’t it? Such a hungry little cunt, we’re going to have to come up with a good plan to keep it satisfied. Sexual frustration can lead to all sorts of problems.” She pulled her hand out slowly, almost completely, before sliding it back in. Clary couldn’t stop the needy desperate sounds coming out of her mouth.

“Oh, please! Please doctor, I need... More? Harder, faster, I don’t know. I just need more!” She let out a shaking cry as the doctor did as she asked. The wet sound of her hand moving in and out of her made her face burn with embarrassment and lust. She was shouting, feeling another orgasm coming up on her. Her vision went a little dark around the edges as she came. She felt a strange sensation, different from the others, and she heard the doctor laugh, delighted.

“And a squirter, too!” She rubbed at Clary’s wet and sensitive skin. “That was beautiful. You are a special case. I don’t think I’ve ever had a patient so needy. I think you might be the biggest slut I’ve ever met.” Her voice was filled with awe, and glee. Clary laughed, breathlessly.

“Is that a good thing?” She asked, her voice raw.

“It can be. If you take care of yourself properly. I’m going to write up a regimen for you. And I’d like you to find someone to help you out. You should come in for an appointment once a week, and I’m going to give you a referral to my brother and his wife. Jace is a massage therapist and Maia is a life coach. They specialize in this sort of thing.” She took off her glove and grabbed a notebook, writing quickly. “Are those you clothes there? You cover up far too much. You’ll be much more comfortable if you dress less modestly. And you should definitely stop wearing bras and underwear. It’s completely unnecessary.” She set the notebook down and undid the restraints, helping Clary sit slowly. “How do you feel?” She asked, brushing Clary’s hair back with her fingers.

“Really really good.” Clary grinned. Everything was sore and relaxed. She felt better than she ever had in her life. She let the doctor help her back into her shirt and jeans, not even noticing that she didn’t give her back her bra and panties. She took the piece of paper, which was filled with all sorts of sexual activities and how often she should do them. There was a phone number and address at the bottom under the name ‘Jace’. “Same time next week?” She asked, already excited to come back.

“Sounds perfect. Make an appointment with the receptionist. And I want you to call Jace as soon as you get home.”

Clary nodded and made her way to the reception desk on shaky legs. Being a slut didn’t seem so bad. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
